Components having a solid outer shell and a porous core are known from the production of plastic materials in which a solid outer skin is produced by heating the surface of a foam plastic composition.
For metallic or ceramic components, porosity in the core is achieved, for example, by sintering different sizes of uniform particles or by incorporating foam metals in a solid outer shell. This has the disadvantage that variations in the porosity and adaptation of the porosity to strength and constructional requirements are extremely limited. Thus, in the past, it has not been possible to obtain a high strength component resistant to large compression forces applied to a thin-walled outer shell with a high porosity core.